


Snapchat from Clarke Griffin

by dreaomega



Series: One Shots [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Nude Photos, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, Short One Shot, Snapchat, Social Media, Teacher Bellamy Blake, not quite smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaomega/pseuds/dreaomega
Summary: It's not everyday Clarke sends Bellamy unsolicited nudes.





	Snapchat from Clarke Griffin

**Author's Note:**

> very short lil one shot I wrote instead of sleeping. like, not even 500 words short.

It wasn’t every day that Clarke sent Bellamy random, unsolicited nudes.

Today, however, must have been the exception.

Bellamy was grading papers when his phone dinged. He unlocked his phone, tapping the little box with Clarke’s name and the alien emoji, quickly locking his phone as soon as he saw what she had sent. It was Clarke, spread out on her bed, wearing beautiful lingerie, one hand flat on her belly, clearly trailing down. The caption had read “Wish you were here.” and Bellamy’s eyes were wide as he looked around, making sure no one had seen that even though his classroom was empty. He quickly stood and ran to the faculty restroom, locking the door behind him, and unlocked his phone again.

He inhaled deeply, nervous, before typing out a message in reply.

**Bellamy**

_Was that meant for me, or someone else?_

_Because I appreciated it very much, but somehow, I don’t think it was for me._

**Clarke**

_Oh fuck. Oh FUCK. Did I send that to you?_

_That wasn’t for you._

_Wait._

_You appreciated it?_

**Bellamy**

_I am enough of a man to admit that I did enjoy that very much, yes. Also, how could I not? You're gorgeous._

_Who was it for, though? If you don’t mind me asking._

**Clarke**

_It was for Niylah. We hooked up once, and I’m in the mood so I was pretty much booty calling her._

_I’m super glad you enjoyed it. Even though it was an accident, I could always send another one, if you’d like. Solicited, this time._

**Bellamy**

_I’d love that, if you didn’t mind. If that’s not weird._

**Snapchat from Clarke**

**Bellamy**

_Jesus Christ._

_Fuck._

**Clarke**

_I assume you also appreciated that._

_Bell?_

_Hello?_

_Where’d you go?_

Clarke sighed as she heard a knock at her door, throwing on a t-shirt and some shorts that were on her floor and tossing her vibrator into a drawer before walking out of her bedroom. She strode over to the door, undoing the latches and swinging it open.

Before she could pull it all the way open, Bellamy Blake was in her apartment, kicking her door shut, pulling her into his arms.

“Stop me if this isn’t what you want.” He said, leaning down slowly, as to give her enough time to reject. But she didn’t. She did the opposite, in fact, lifting onto her toes and pressing her lips to his. The kiss quickly grew hungrier, and she found herself walking backwards as her led her to her bedroom.

Bellamy kicked the door shut again, and this time, he didn’t see the lingerie through a Snapchat. “Who needs Niylah now?” He mumbled against her breast, smiling when he heard her laugh in response.

“Not me.” Clarke replied, kissing his neck and jaw as she pulled him back up to her.

Needless to say, all of the nudes Bellamy received after that were very much solicited and all for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, kudos, all that jazz. Tell me if you loved it! Tell me if you hated it. Tell me if you want to see more of these two. Tell me what you want to see more of about these two. Love you guys!


End file.
